1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to equipment bags and back packs and more particularly to a convertible equipment bag for carrying equipment, especially sports equipment, that can also be worn as a back pack while using the sports equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Kopel, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 386,300 describes a clutch sized bag expandable to backpack design.
Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,300 describes a multiple-use sports bag may be easily convertible to one of four separate bags: a bike bag, a shoulder bag, a belt bag, and, in particular, a backpack. The multiple-use sports bag comprises a pouch-like body having a first open storage space and a space adjacent thereto, a backpack folded up inside the adjacent space, Velcro strips for securing the backpack inside the body, a first zipper for providing access to the backpack, and pull tabs on opposite sides of the zipper for opening and closing the pouch. In a second embodiment, a second zipper is arranged parallel to the first zipper and extends almost completely around three contiguous walls of the pouch-like body. This second zipper provides access to a second open storage space on another side of the pouch-like body and allows the pouch-like body to open and close a suitcase-like manner.
Amos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,107 describes a light weight carrier system primarily for use in carrying skis and/or poles on the user""s back between the shoulders. The carrier system 2 includes a plaint back body portion 4 including a top holding strap 6 and a bottom holding strap 8, each with a closure means. A pair of shoulder harness straps 14 and 16 are each attached to opposite side edges of body portion 4. In use, carrier 2 is placed horizontally and open on a substantially flat surface with straps 6 and 8 on top and accessible. A pair of skis 32, having toe binding 34 and heel binding 36, and and/or a pair of ski poles 38, are then placed on reinforcing strip 26 of body portion 4 between straps 6 and 8 with, for example, toe portion 34 of the binding above strap 6 and heel portion 36 of the binding above strap 8. Straps 6 and 8 are then secured tightly around the skis and/or poles and the entire carrier system lifted and placed on the user""s back and between the shoulders, preferably at an oblique vertical, angle by means of harness straps 14 and 16. In preferred embodiments the ski carrier system is convertible to a waist belt when it is not being used as a carrier. In one preferred embodiment a belted pack 42 is combined with carrier 2 into which pack the carrier may be placed when not being used as a carrier.
Shortridge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,779 describes a foldable clutch or caddy for carrying elongated objects such as skis, ski poles and the like which can be readily folded and tucked away in a pocket when not in use comprises a main body of pliable fabric or other material which wraps around a first set of objects such as skis, and an auxiliary flap of material for wrapping around a second set of objects such as ski poles. One or more looped ribbons stitched to the main body form carrying handles. Various patches of hook and loop fastener material attached at strategic locations on the main body and flap combine to provide various forms of closure in both carrying and folded mode of the clutch.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,535 describes a sack for carrying and transporting a surfboard which sack may be used in its first form as a back-pack carrier for the surfboard, and in its second form as a roof-rack for transporting the surfboard by a vehicle. Four strap portions are provided having either a male coupler or female coupler at its free end. Each free end also has associated with it a hook for attaching the sack to the rain gutters of the roof of a vehicle. Length adjusters are provided for adjusting the length of the band to one end of which is attached the hook for the rain gutter. A pouch is also provided on each strap portion for storing the hook and its band during non-use. A zipper-closure is provided at the tail end portion of the sack to allow for storage of two surfboards in the sack. A separate compartment is provided for storing personal belongings. The outer portion of the sack has a portion provided with a mesh in order to ventilate the interior of the sack.
Mule et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,760 describes a multi-purpose carrier for skis and the like comprising a combination ski-boot and ski-protection bag that can be converted to a back-pack. This convenient unit, designated as a xe2x80x9cMule Packxe2x80x9d is adapted to be strapped to the roof rack of a car using the same straps that support the back-pack.
Cheng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,020 describes a bag for carrying objects wherein the bag is constructed to be collapsed into a pouch for easy carrying. The bag is constructed from a flexible shell member having a bottom. A base support member is attached to the bottom of the bag for providing support to the bottom when the bag is in use. The bag is flexible so that it can be folded down to the base support member and the base support member folded and fastened with a zipper. In the folded and fastened configuration, the base support is constructed as a pouch. Another zipper is provided in the base support for closing an opening provided in the base support. When the bag is collapsed into the pouch, the second zipper cooperates with the bottom of the bag to define a pocket for storage of objects.
Boyar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,49,619 describes a device for providing a plurality of ways for transporting articles wherein a bag, which is relatively large and flexible, is contained in a purse, which is relatively small, so that the purse may be turned inside out to expose the bag and wherein the bag has an internal volume many times greater than the volume of the purse and wherein the bag has a top portion which may be opened so that articles can be placed in the bag and closed to retain the articles therein and wherein the purse is located inside of the bag when in use and wherein the bag is provided with webbing so that the bag may be carried as a backpack, a shoulder bag or a hand bag.
Smith et al, WO 96/32860 describes a stowage system particularly for space applications comprising a flight bag, a backpack, a backpack adapter plate, and a pressurized stowage rack. The flight bag is fabricated of a Kevlar(trademark)/Nomex(trademark) fabric, and its lid includes an integral transparent panel so that the contents of the bag may be readily identifiable without opening the bag. Beneath the lid is a payload restraint net which is removably attache dot the interior liner of the bag to restrain small stowage items. The mesh comprising the net preferably include one or more access slits for accessing the interior of the case without removing the net and thereby risking loss of contents fro the bag. The flight bag also includes a plurality of hook and loop (VELCRO(trademark)) patches about its periphery so that it may be collapsed upon itself for storage when not in use. And may additionally be rafted or trained to other flight bags if desired. The backpack of the inventive stowage system comprising various configurations and can accommodate up to four flight bags or some combination of unique payload and/or foam. Web straps, integral to the bag""s structure, attach the bag and its contents to the backpack adapter plate via quick release buckles. A clear longitudinal panel on the lid allows quick identification of backpack and flight bag contents.
The prior art teaches the use of convertible bags such as Mule"" et al which teaches an elongated bag that is adapted for being converted to a pack but does not teach how to enclosure the bag within itself, and Cohen which teaches a sports bag convertible to a back pack, but fails to teach a double acting flap that is reversible for sealing a backpack harness and alternately for enclosing the bulk of the sports bag when it is converted to a pack. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
Sports bags are available for carrying snow boards, skis and other lengthy sports equipment. These bags provide convenience when carrying plural items and in preventing damage to this equipment. A problem arises, however, when one reaches the sports field, such as a mountain top or other remote location at a ski center, for instance. Where can the sports bag be stored? The present invention provides a solution. A convertible bag has a front panel peripherally engaging a rear panel. The front panel provides an harness pouch encompassing an upper portion of the front panel. A flap is positioned over the harness pouch closing it with a zipper. The flap alternately is positionable to one side of the front panel to expose a carry harness within the harness pouch. The lower portion of the elongated bag, when empty, is adapted for folded placement exteriorly to the rear panel in positional opposition to the harness pouch. In this position the flap covers the folded lower portion and the zipper joins the flap over the rear panel thereby forming a back pack for carrying the elongated bag. When the sports equipment is ready to go back into the bag, the steps are reversed enabling the harness and the sports equipment to be stowed for transport.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of being used as a sports bag for snow boards and similar long objects.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of converting the sports bag into a back pack after the long objects have been removed.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.